particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3875
5 | popular_vote1 = 13,420,000 | percentage1 = 21.55% | swing1 = 0.88 | image2 = | leader2 = Thaddeus Heath | leader_since2 = 3866 | party2 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 16.92%, 82 Seats | seats2 = 82 | seat_change2 = 0 | popular_vote2 = 10,477,768 | percentage2 = 16.82% | swing2 = 0.10 | image3 = | leader3 = Charles Davison | leader_since3 = 3866 | party3 = Choice (Luthori) | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 16.26%, 79 Seats | seats3 = 72 | seat_change3 = 7 | popular_vote3 = 9,199,837 | percentage3 = 14.77% | swing3 = 1.49 | image4 = | leader4 = Eric Richardson | leader_since4 = 3868 | party4 = Liberal Progressive Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 10.70%, 49 Seats | seats4 = 57 | seat_change4 = 8 | popular_vote4 = 7,756,908 | percentage4 = 12.45% | swing4 = 1.75 | image5 = | leader5 = Philip Warden | leader_since5 = 3870 | party5 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 10.59%, 50 Seats | seats5 = 54 | seat_change5 = 4 | popular_vote5 = 7,016,891 | percentage5 = 11.27% | swing5 = 0.68 | image6 = | leader6 = William Clegg | leader_since6 = 3868/3870 | party6 = Moderate Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 8.86%, 41 Seats | seats6 = 41 | seat_change6 = 0 | popular_vote6 = 5,441,387 | percentage6 = 8.74% | swing6 = 0.12 | image7 = | leader7 = Grace Watson | leader_since7 = 3866 | party7 = Conservative Liberals | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 5.77%, 26 Seats | seats7 = 35 | seat_change7 = 9 | popular_vote7 = 4,866,125 | percentage7 = 7.81% | swing7 = 2.04 | image8 = | leader8 = Frans Dam | leader_since8 = 3855 | party8 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 10.23%, 48 Seats | seats8 = 29 | seat_change8 = 19 | popular_vote8 = 4,109,295 | percentage8 = 6.60% | swing8 = 3.63 | title = | posttitle = | before_election = | before_party = | after_election = | after_party = |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = 800080 |color3 = FF7519 |color4 = 9ACD32 |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = 006699 |color7 = 87CEEB |color8 = FF0000 }} Overview Luthori General Elections take place every four years, any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. This has become increasingly common in recent years as Luthori politics grows more and more diverse and divided. General Elections consist of three different elections, the elections to the Holy Imperial Diet which is 475 seats big, elections to the devolved assemblies of which there are 645 seats in total, and elections for the head of state which is titled the 'Holy Luthori Emperor' making it one of very few elective monarchies in Terra. Election System The Imperial Diet is elected by closed party list proportional. There are five regions each with 95 seats allocated to them, members are appointed via D'Hondt method which allocates the seats based on the number of votes per party. The devolved assembly elections are held in very much the same way as the parliamentary elections with each assembly consisting of 129 seats each, seat entitlement is again calculated by the D'Hondt method. The leader of the party who can command the majority support of each assembly is appointed the First Minister of the region. Head of State elections are done on a national scale on a two round system. In the first round there are usually more than four contenders, voters will choose their favourite and then the two highest ranking candidates will face a run of vote, if no candidate has achieved 50% of the vote. The winner of the run-off is sworn in as the Holy Luthori Emperor. The Campaign Elections had originally be due in August 3878 with the last having in August of the previous year, however the results had thrown up issues with no party being able to command majority support of the house. The right-wing bloc saw disagreements between the Moderate Party and the Royalist Party and the left-wing bloc couldn't form a majority without one of the centre-right parties. The campaign had been noticeably more downbeat with most parties re-proposing their manifestos from the last elections as no legislation had actually been passed. The Social Democratic League had slid into last place in the polls since the last election, but no party had managed to make any significant headway in the polls with most pundits saying that the election would repeat largely the same results as last time. Parliamentary Results |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |Seats |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#4B0082| |align="left"|Royalist Party | 13,420,000 | 21.55 | 0.88 | 105 | 5 |- |bgcolor=#800080| |align=left|Hosian Socialist Party | 10,477,768 | 16.82 | 0.10 | 82 | 0 |- |bgcolor=#FF7519| |align=left|Choice | 9,199,837 | 14.77 | 1.49 | 72 | 7 |- |bgcolor=#9ACD32| |align=left|Liberal Progressive | 7,756,908 | 12.45 | 1.75 | 57 | 8 |- |bgcolor=#FFD700| |align=left|Liberal Alliance | 7,016,891 | 11.27 | 0.68 | 54 | 4 |- |bgcolor=#006699| |align=left|Moderate Party | 5,441,387 | 8.74 | 0.12 | 41 | 0 |- |bgcolor=#87CEEB| |align=left|Conservative Liberals | 4,866,125 | 7.81 | 2.04 | 35 | 9 |- |bgcolor=#FF0000| |align=left|Social Democratic League | 4,109,295 | 6.60 | 3.63 | 29 | 19 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|62,288,211 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'475' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Assembly Results |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |Seats |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#4B0082| |align="left"|Royalist Party | 13,420,000 | 21.55 | 0.88 | 141 | 10 |- |bgcolor=#800080| |align=left|Hosian Socialist Party | 10,477,768 | 16.82 | 0.10 | 112 | 1 |- |bgcolor=#FF7519| |align=left|Choice | 9,199,837 | 14.77 | 1.49 | 97 | 10 |- |bgcolor=#9ACD32| |align=left|Liberal Progressive | 7,756,908 | 12.45 | 1.75 | 78 | 11 |- |bgcolor=#FFD700| |align=left|Liberal Alliance | 7,016,891 | 11.27 | 0.68 | 72 | 4 |- |bgcolor=#006699| |align=left|Moderate Party | 5,441,387 | 8.74 | 0.12 | 53 | 4 |- |bgcolor=#87CEEB| |align=left|Conservative Liberals | 4,866,125 | 7.81 | 2.04 | 50 | 8 |- |bgcolor=#FF0000| |align=left|Social Democratic League | 4,109,295 | 6.60 | 3.63 | 42 | 24 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|62,288,211 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'645' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Imperial Election |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#4B0082| |align="left"|Charles X of House Steuart-Geharon | Royalist Party | 26,088,498 | 41.45 | 34,003,485 | 58.40 |- |bgcolor=#FFD700| |align=left|HRH Prince Randolph, Duke of Adlerberg | Liberal Alliance | 15,799,447 | 25.10 | 24,103,355 | 41.39 |- |bgcolor=#FF7519| |align=left|Charles Davison | Choice | 13,953,269 | 22.17 |- |bgcolor=#006699| |align=left|William Clegg | Moderate Party | 7,008,566 | 11.14 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|62,849,780 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|58,106,840 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |}